


For A Little While

by Pavilon



Category: Warm - Fandom, Warmish
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Lesbian Character, Regret, Slow Burn, sorry this is bad, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavilon/pseuds/Pavilon
Summary: "She felt as though her world was shattering as she glanced over to her soulmate.""How could I be so stupid?" She thought, holding her hand.Pretty bad at summaries, but this is based on the Warmish podcasts. The actor Max talked to Braxie about how Ellie and Parker got into a car wreck and died. I decided to take on a view of this where they both survive, but Ellie is badly hurt. I own nothing, and I'm making this because I absolutely love Braxie's work. She's my inspiration.





	For A Little While

She felt as though her world was shattering as she glanced over to her soulmate.

 

 _How could I be so stupid?_   She thought, holding her hand. 

 

Parker swears it was her fault, even when Fern denies it. No amount of cigarettes could keep her from the pain and regret of not being able to hear Ellie's soft voice. Fern and Rachael left to go get more coffee for the three, leaving Parker to her mournful thoughts. A door opens to reveal a doctor. He erases and writes "Danny Brooks" on the white board.

 

"Hello Miss...."

 

"Parker."

 

"Right, well Parker, luckily she's not in a coma. She does have knee trauma, a few broken ribs, and a mild case of whiplash. When she wakes up, we will keep her for a little while longer, then you can take her home."  Parker nods, squeezing Ellie's hand a little tighter.  _Not in a coma_.

 

"I heard that you're not a family member, are her parents able to come?"

Parker thinks for a moment. "Her dad." 

The doctor nods. "We will contact him, but until then, do you need anything?" Parker shakes her head, brushing Ellie's bangs to the side. He begins to walk out. "I promise, everything will turn out fine."

 

 The door makes a hollow noise as is closes.

 

_It should've been me_

 

****

 

Parker wakes to Rachael holding a cup to her face. 

 "We didn't want to wake you, but your coffee was getting cold." She says, wearing a sheepish grin. Parker gives a reassuring smile, before turning her attention to the clock. 9:24.

 "How are you guys allowed to visit? Not that I'm upset." Fern smiles, taking a sip. "They let us drop the coffee off if you can believe that. We only have about 10 minutes though. We wanted to check in on you both." She nods to one of  Parker's many bruises. 

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for her to wake up. The doctor said she isn't in a coma." Fern nods. "That's a relief. When do you think you can take her home?" 

"I honestly have no clue. When she wakes up, they need to check her out."

 

Fern and Rachael both stand, giving Parker a hug. "We have to go, but we'll visit tomorrow." Rachael says. 

"Thanks again for the coffee."

"No problem, you needed it." They walk out, leaving her with Ellie again.

_________

_"Ellie, roll the windows up!" Parker laughs._

_"Why?" Ellie mischievously grins._

_"It's fucking pouring freezing rain outside." Parker says, rolling it up from her side. Ellie smiles, putting her hand on Parker's._

_"We should get some hot chocolate after this."  Ellie says._

_"With what money? I only have enough for Carmen's gas!" Besides, Most of the coffee shops are probably closed by now."  Ellie snorts._

_"Carmen, what kind of a name is that for a car?" Ellie teases._

_"A good one."_

_Ellie smiles, turning the radio on._

___________

Parker wakes up to the sound of her name being croaked. Immediately, she jumps off the cot, running through the dark to Ellie's bed. Turning on the lamp, she sees Ellie, eyes wide open, staring at Parker. "Parker!" She groans as she shoots up, hugging her. The embrace lasts for what seems like hours, but it couldn't be enough. "Everything hurts." She whines.

"You're OK now, I love you." Then, "You scared the shit out of me El." Parker breathes, letting out a laugh.

 

After a minute of their hug, Parker separates. "I should call the nurse." As she went to get up, Ellie stops her.

"Could you lay with me please, just for a while." 

 _She has a point_. 

If she gets the nurses now, there won't be any time to have this moment. Parker looks to the clock. 2:57.

She lays in bed with Ellie, holding her.

 

"OK."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter. Sorry. This is my first fanfic, an I'm really sorry if you did not enjoy it. Any "nice?" criticism would be helpful. Enjoy your day. :)


End file.
